Okay
Okay is a song partly sung three times on the show Victorious, the first by Tori and Ryder in Beggin' on Your Knees, the second by Jade in Jade Gets Crushed, and the third by Jade again for her audition to sing at the Platinum Music Awards in Tori Goes Platinum. The original song is by Backhouse Mike, who also performed the song "Just Fine", which became the theme song for Sam & Cat. The song was also featured on the show Zoey 101 back in 2005, in the episode New Roomies. Beggin' on Your Knees In Beggin' on Your Knees, Tori and Ryder are seen rehearsing part of this song as a duet for the Full Moon Jam. The lyrics they sang: Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like I'm dreamin' '' Jade Gets Crushed In Jade Gets Crushed, Jade sang part of the song to André. When André couldn't come up with lyrics to the song he was writing for his project, she came up with these lyrics, which in real life are really from the song ''Okay. The lyrics she sang: There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Tori Goes Platinum In Tori Goes Platinum, Jade sang part of this song for her audition to sing at the Platinum Music Awards. The lyrics she sang are: Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by ''Trying to -'' She got cut off after "Trying to..." Original Lyrics by Backhouse Mike I like your smile But even introductions need to last awhile Sometimes I don't know if I'm right or wrong And in the end it seems like everything is worse when you're gone There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay So there you are Mistakenly mistaken for a deeper scar A hole in your heart And the same for me Is everything you touch keeping you down or setting you free There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Shelter my eyes from the sun And wait for the birds to fly by Trying to reach every one And know what you're feeling inside Deep in my head now it's like a dream goodbye There is no upper hand I'm giving you mine It doesn't have to end up wasting your time There's things that I could say But hear it my way I want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know that it's all okay Want to let you know That it's all okay External links *YouTube Video *LyricsTime Category:Songs Category:Covers